pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Nelvana and Warner Bros. Collection Confrontation Rulez Style)
Nelvana and Warner Bros. Collection Confrontation Rulez's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cheer Bear's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Clown Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Clown Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Clown Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Sadness - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Disgust - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Amy Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Karita Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lucy Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Goth Female Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Goth Female Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Teacher's Joy - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana and Warner Bros. Collection Confrontation Rulez Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana and Warner Bros. Collection Confrontation Rulez Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana and Warner Bros. Collection Confrontation Rulez Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana and Warner Bros. Collection Confrontation Rulez Style) - Sally Spacebot We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana and Warner Bros. Collection Confrontation Rulez Style) - Sarah Spacebot Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana and Warner Bros. Collection Confrontation Rulez Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana and Warner Bros. Collection Confrontation Rulez Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana and Warner Bros. Collection Confrontation Rulez Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana and Warner Bros. Collection Confrontation Rulez Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Sally Spacebot.png|Sally Spacebot as Sadness Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Disgust Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Daffy-duck-daffy-ducks-quackbusters-6.05.jpg|Daffy Duck as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Category:Nelvana and Warner Bros. Collection Confrontation Rulez Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG